The Price on a Smugglers Head
by Freeatpeace
Summary: Though he kept his relaxed posture, he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end when the cloak came closer, and closer until it stopped right in front of him. "Are you Han Solo?" A voice came from it, he raised his eyebrows, the voice…was female. READ AND REVIEW! xxx


HI! Ok so this is my first star wars fanfiction! (everybody on the net say yeahhhh!) The name be freeatpeace, depressing and dark plot lines all the way! You like what you read? I have a couple of other stories in progress, pirates of the Caribbean ones yay! Check them out ;) Or… Tell me with REVIEW! PLEASEEE it means the world to me :3 so just go on and make a fangirl happy k? I DON'T OWN S*** ok so no copyright violation intended here. SO yeah tell me what you think good, bad, ugly don't care just review! Ok over and out, on with the story!

Freeatpeace xxx

Han Solo, swung open the door of the Mos Eisley Cantina for the fourth time that week. Getting the falcon up and running was taking a little longer than expected, but he had faith in her. He breathed deep the sent of Corellian whiskey and smoke that tainted the air of the dark Cantina. To another man, it may have seemed threatening, may have smelt bitter. But not to Han Solo. He had come to trust places such as these, they were never short of dark corners to conceal faces and blasters, and never short of some idiot to con out of money. He strolled over to a table in the corner, picking up a strong drink from the bar on his way and sat down, staying in the shadows. Ah, money. He could use some of that, he could never rid himself of the suspicion that Jabba the Hut actually found his struggle to pay him off entertaining. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to die at the hands of that slime ball. He sipped at the drink in his hand before throwing it all down his throat, as soon as he could get out of this place with the falcon he could fine someone to cheat out of a fortune in a Sabacc game, an art he had perfected over many years. He propped his feet up on the stained table in front of him and watched, every kind of person and thing file in and out of the door. He recognised most of the strange characters who hung around Mos Eisley like flies. But one figure strolled though the door that he did _not_ recognise. Perhaps it was the large black cloak that dragged across the floor that intimidated him so much, but his hand went to rest on his blaster. His eyes followed the figure, who drifted across the crowded room, completely concealed by the ominous garment it wore. If Han Solo, with many, many people he could do with hiding from, had to find the shadows in any bar or cantina, then how many people must this curious one have to stay clear of, if they had to take the shadows with them? Though he kept his relaxed posture, he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end when the cloak came closer, and closer until it stopped right in front of him. "Are you Han Solo?" A voice came from it, he raised his eyebrows, the voice…was female.

"I might be it depends…" He said, slowly, cautiously, attempting to make out her face. "On what?" She asked her voice low and seductive, yet sweet and agitated all at once. "Why you're asking." He replied cockily. In one fluid motion she sat down opposite him and leaned closer. "Listen Solo, and I know it's you, you have a debt to pay. Now I happened to receive an offer. An offer I liked very much." She sneered venomously, there was certainly some fire in this one he noted to himself. "To find _Captain_ Han Solo, get the money from him or with him it didn't matter, and if he didn't to bring him to be killed, in return I get rich beyond my wildest dreams." A delicate hand raised a blaster from under the cloak and aimed it at him. "Then again, maybe I should just kill you now, there is a price on your handsome head after all." Han smirked, he was used to dealing with bounty hunters, though usually ones that didn't seem quite so… attractive. "Listen sweetheart…" He couldn't almost taste the anger radiating from her at his casual term of endearment. "You can tell Jabba I'm gonna get his money, I just need a little more time." He explained lazily. "He told me you would say that." She hissed at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, ready to hit her with a clever comeback, but the sound of unwelcome armour from the door got both their attention. Storm troopers. They both promptly grew quiet and sank back further into the darkness. The storm troopers began to pick their way through the crowd looking at faces, clearly looking for someone. Han found her eyes glinting from inside her hood, nearly glowing from inside. The storm troopers edged closer still, until they came to the table. "Can I see your faces please." One of them demanded, Han shot the woman a frantic look, and in unison the drew their blasters shooting the man in white armour and ran out of the Cantina, the trooper was clearly hit because he didn't come after them, but others did. But those clumsy soldiers were no match for two people that had become used to dealing with such incidents for many years. They ran through a dust filled street, pushing whatever they could into the street to slow down the troopers that wanted their smuggling, law breaking arses dead. Han cursed loudly when they came up against a solid brick wall, surrounded by houses on either side. "There!" the woman said pointing to a small window half way up the wall. "How the hell…" Hand said staring, his face screwed up at the tiny window. If he was going to fit through that then he was the princess of Dantooine. But the bounty hunter grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. The wall was crumbling and old which was excellent for footing, he reached the window first, peering in. "Now listen sister if you think I can fit through… OW!" She heaved him through from behind, his shirt tearing on the way through, he fell to the floor with a thud. He looked at his torn shirt "_Great!_" He moaned sarcastically. "Time to worry about your wardrobe later!" She yelled at him, shoving him forward again. Luckily for them the house was empty. She grabbed him by the arm again and they began to run full tilt at a glass window, with a view of a busy market. Realising what she was planning to do, Han yelled at her, his voice shooting up a key; "What the…ARE YOU INSANE?" They crashed through the glass, cutting his cheek. He fell flat on his back in the street, his head cracking off the bricks as the bounty hunter landed gracefully on her feet next to him. She lent down to purr in his ear. "Yes." He got up squinting at the window they had just ran through. As quick as lighting she lurched at him and held her blaster to his neck. Her oversized hood fell down to reveal her face, Han raised his eyebrows further. She had red, full lips and a very pointed small nose, her skin was pale, almost white and she had the most spectacular burning purple eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was black and snaked around her neck in a thick pleat that had been half pinned to the top of her head, yet still nearly reached her thigh. She had a very delicate yet fiery look about her, and he could tell she was rough around the edges by the scar that cut across her right eyebrow and the multiple silver rings she had through her ear. She was _very_ attractive "Listen Solo I am going to give you one week! One. Then you are going to meet me here and either hand over your money or yourself, if you don't show, I will find you, and I will take you to Jabba. _If _I can resist the growing urge to kill you." She withdrew her blaster from his neck, pulling the cloak hood back over her face with ringed fingers and sprinting away through the crowded street. Han let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He couldn't yet decide if that turn of events was welcome or not.

"Hey Chewie! Have you isolated the negative power coupling?" He bellowed up to his companion, a huge whookie was always helpful to have around, especially for a man like him. How much did he owe Jabba? Too much…way too much. A week, he had week. He rubbed his neck nervously. Although he wouldn't really mind a long ship journey with that particular bounty hunter… No, focus Solo, he told himself, he had to think of a way of getting that money. He could always just go to Jabba and try to talk his way out but that was definitely a risky plan to say the least. Chewbacca wailed at him when he saw his state. "Yeah I know pal, I just ran into a spot of…trouble in the cantina." He climbed up the ladder laid against the Falcon. He walked past Chewbacca to do some more checks on his ship, but tunred back to him too add. "Oh and you might want to hurry this up, Jabba the Hut kind of well wants me a little bit _deceased_." Chewbacca rolled his eyes, this was tuning into a bit of a tradition.

If you just read this and are all like: that was groovy man then REVIEW! if you are all like: My god that was awful: REVIEW! if you are like : I cant be arsed reviewing then SHAME UPON YOU SIR


End file.
